A medical instrumentarium of the kind described at the outset for implanting a spinal column stabilization system is known from DE 10 2013 108 362 A1, for example. The known instrumentarium comprises multiple sleeves that are coupleable to heads of bone screws thereby configured in particular as polyaxial screws. The bone screws are first anchored in pedicles of vertebrae of the spinal column to be stabilized and are therefore also referred to as pedicle screws. With a further instrument, connecting rods may be inserted in a simple manner into corresponding receivers on the heads of the pedicle screws. Spacings of the vertebrae from each other may be adjusted using known distractors by displacing the shank- or sleeve-shaped instruments in particular in parallel to each other and/or by pivoting them relative to each other. Such a procedure is described in particular in DE 10 2012 107 056 A1.
Known instrumentaria possess a high complexity and are time-consuming to operate. Further, certain damages to the spinal column of a patient require not only a certain spacing of the adjacent vertebrae from each other, but also a certain alignment and orientation, respectively, relative to each other. In order to achieve this, it is known to align bone screws and their heads, respectively, which are anchored in adjacent vertebrae, in a desired manner in order to restore an original position of adjacent vertebrae or to perform a correction of a malpostion. Performing such an angle adjustment using known instrumentaria is only very laboriously possible, because one must, for example, approach a desired correction angle, in particular a lordosis angle, step by step. In the known procedure, a correction adjustment performed by the surgeon alternates with a check by means of X-ray on the angle adjusted by him or her until the desired angle is achieved.